Prince Candy
by WhatNames
Summary: Ralph is finally coming to visit Vanellope in her sugar-coated kingdom. The duo's plans are thrown for a loop when Mr. Litwak comes back early to the arcade with a surprise update. *One-shot with possibility of continuation*


Prince Candy

Today was the day! After a month of relocating homeless unplugged characters, Ralph was finally coming to visit! Litwak was closing for the week to go on vacation, so the wrecker would be able to stay in Sugar Rush. Vanellope nervously walked around the throne room, biting her thumb absentmindedly. It felt so long since she had become president. Her citizens seemed to accept her now, especially Taffyta, who had been extremely nice after she remembered who Vanellope was. Sour Bill entered and walked over to the young leader with a lollipop fan. "Not right now Sour Bill, I need to think of a prank for Ralph." Sour Bill gazed up at the girl. "Why?" Vanellope looked down at him with her hands on her hips. "To surprise him! What other reason is there for a prank?" Sour Bill blinked, confused, and shrugged. "I don't have a good sense of humor, Madame President," he droned. Vanellope gave him an understanding look. Turning away nodding, she mused "I guess not. Maybe I should ask Gloyd…"  
Right then, a knock came from the palace doors. "Ralph!" Vanellope squealed. "Hi Vanellope!" Ralph shouted, nearly ripping the enormous chocolate doors off their hinges. "And you too Cough Drop." Sour Bill looked at him skeptically and shuffled out of the room, muttering. Vanellope smiled up at Ralph. "Why so slow, Stinkbrain?" Ralph tried to get down to Vanellope's level by kneeling, but decided against it and just sat down. "A player-free week? Game Central Station was packed! I nearly had to wreck a path to get through." He chuckled. "And I nearly did when the Surge Protector stopped me. Twice." Vanellope tried to hug him, but failed and jumped over to his hand and hugged one of his fingers instead. "I missed you." "You too," he said, scooping her up in his arms.  
A screeching alarm rose through the building. Vanellope hopped up to the giant's shoulder and shouted, "What in code is that?" Ralph, covering his ears, tried to yell over the noise. "It's the Litwak alarm! The whole arcade can hear it!" Ralph looked out of one of the windows of the castle and saw candies scrambling to the stands and nine racers revving their engines to reach the starting line before Litwak noticed they were missing. "How am I supposed to get out of here now?" He worriedly ran his oversized fingers through his hair. "Why would you want to leave so soon?" Vanellope looked a bit miffed. "Vanellope! If he runs maintenance on my game, Felix and all those other characters are bound to be out of order!" Vanellope's eyebrows scrunched up, and as she was about to answer him, a noisy clang overcame the screaming alarm. Vanellope's eyes widened with realization. "He's doing maintenance on my game!"  
Litwak's voice boomed through the game. He was muttering to himself. "Install the new upgrade, Stanley. All your games need to be up to date, Stanley. Otherwise who will come to the arcade, Stanley? Old nag…" he muttered. "I think he got up on the wrong side of the gumdrop…" Vanellope mused. Ralph glanced at her skeptically. "Regular people don't sleep on candy." She gaped up at him. "Really? But it's so comfortable!" Ralph held his hand to the side of his head; all these kids could think about was sweets. However, before he could come up with a clever retort, Litwak's voice was booming up through the console again. "There. Now the little guy can get in there with his friends." The pixelated characters heard a latch snap shut, a key turn, and footsteps recede. Then the Litwak alarm slowly faded away. "New upgrade?" Ralph muttered. "What little guy?"  
Vanellope broke out into blue pixels. "Why is there a little guy? Who is the little guy?" She was pixelating hysterically now. Ralph scooped her up and held her close. "Calm down. The upgrade will take a while to activate. I can get Calhoun and Felix over here so we can deal with whatever this 'little guy' is." Vanellope closed her eyes and held the bridge of her miniscule nose. "Sure Ralph, go ahead and do that." Her leadership programming took over. "I can calm down the other racers." Ralph lowered the little cavity of a ruler to the ground. "Good. I'll be back before you can finish singing your theme song." He hurried out to find the Fix-its.

* * *

Vanellope had sung the theme song five times already. S-U-G-A-R She even sang it backwards. R-A-G-U-S "I should calm down the other racers," she decided. She scurried back up the length of the throne room to where her cart was parked, just to the side of the throne. King Candy's, no, her royal cart was residing in the throne, just like it was made to. She didn't sit in the throne much, too many bad memories, but sometimes a president had to take charge and rule like she was coded to, so she needed to keep it there. Ignoring the white throne, she turned to her cart. Most people said it looked like a crash waiting to happen and wanted her to drive the royal cart, but she thought it was the only one that suited her and her superpower. She jumped in and revved the engine. What a beautiful creation.  
As she switched on the engine, she was lifted out of her cart. "Hey!" she yelled, "Put me down!" she kicked and twisted, but there wasn't anyone there. "Huh?" Suddenly she was being spun around. "Hey, this reminds me of," but she was cut off when sparkling white lights swirled around her. "Well that doesn't make a lick of sense," she thought to herself. "This only happened when-" Her eyes widened. "Wait a minute!" Before she could protest any more, she was back on the ground in front of the throne with her scepter in hand. "Now this is ridiculous." She hefted her princess dress up. "Why would this even happen?"  
Out of nowhere, trumpets sounded, and the little president looked up with confusion. There, at the end of the hall, were more sparkles. "Now what?" she quickly made her way to the uninvited magical swirls. "What are you doing here?" she wondered aloud. They seemed to be swirling around someone, but she couldn't make out who, or what, it was. "_It might be dangerous,_" a voice in the back of her head warned. "I should get into my cart…" She backed up and turned around, trying to run in her puffy dress. "Ahem." She stopped in her tracks. "I don't believe that princesses should be running in such a manner," a voice as smooth as white chocolate chided. Despite the alluring voice, she turned around in a huff. "Well I'm the president, and I think that you can close your nosy cake-hole you," She cut herself off to stare at the stranger.  
Whoever he was, he was dressed in scarlet boots with graham cracker soles, dark chocolate brown pants, a cherry red military coat covered with medals with two chocolate topped epaulettes. Despite all his finery, all Vanellope could look at was his head. Perched on top of his brown hair was a white and milk chocolate swirled crown. "Who, uh, who are you?" was all she managed to stutter out. The boy bowed, "Smoreon Chocolane the Third," he looked up at her with toasty brown eyes and a warm smile, "Prince of Sugar Rush."

* * *

_Well there you go! Smoreon jumped into my brain the other day and I had to get him into Sugar Rush somehow! I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. I kind of ran out of steam for this one, so it might stay a one-shot unless you guys say something. Please don't forget to review!_


End file.
